Eyes of Death
by Starlit Romancer
Summary: Tokyo streets are not the safest place. Mobs thrive for power and run seemingly everything. Unfortunately due to relations some poor teenages girls get dragged in.


A strong steady beat filled the air, blasting from the large stereo system that was set up around the club. Crowds of people flooded the dance floor as the songs changed to that of the number one song on the pop charts. People seemed estatic and the new club's opening, and it even allowed younger audience in there.

Standing on the sidelines three young women sat with drinks in their hands. One a young burnett headed girl that wore a pink dress and hair in a half pony. Another a darker haired girl who's hair was pushed back by a hair band that had small flower pin stuck in it. The last girl a little taller then the other two. Her hair was a shade of blonde that seemed to oddly run with her family. Her outfit was nothing strange, a simple body fitting tee and jeans that were low enough to allow her stomach to show.

"Okuni how on earth did you find this place! I love it!" The blonde girl shouted semi-loudly as to be heard by the other two over the music.

"Oh this little minx simply happens to get text updates from the local hot spots." Okuni winked playfully. Her eyes then shifted to the smallest girl who looked disappointed, "Oh cheer up he'll arrive soon enough."

"But he's always so early..he's late...maybe something happened..."

"Happened to who?" A dirty blonde haired boy responded curiously walking up to the girls.

"NAGAMASA!" The smallest shouted happily throwing her arms about the tall man's waist, "You were late and had me scared!"

"Sheesh Oichi, Traffic was just bad is all." Nagamasa excused his lateness to arriving, "Nice to hear you were concerned about me Ichi.."

After the initial cuddling and cooing from the two love birds, the blonde girl found it time to intervine, "Okay you two...We're here to have fun...you two can get a room later."

"Tae are you just mad you're not cooing with anyone?" Nagamasa stuck his tongue out at the blonde girl playfully. "I mean look at Okuni she doesn't have anyone and she's not acting all huffy about us cuddling. I know what this is...you want Ichi for yourself! Never!"

Nagamasa grinned pulling Oichi closer to him, Tayoko simply shook her head at him. Oichi giggled a little and Okuni finally looked up from her drink rather oblivious to the events around her. With a shrug she went back to her drink joyfully.

"Oh you know Okuni isn't after any guys. She's got the hots for Keiji.." Oichi giggled burying her face in Nagamasa's chest.

"WHAT!" Tayoko burst up from her seat. Pointing her finger accusingly at Okuni, "Thats disgusting! You like my big ogre of a brother...ewwww...ewwww...eewwwww! He's in his twenties and your.."

"Seventeen."

"Right! Seventeen and guy over twenty, especially Keiji is...just wrong!"

Okuni shrugged unconcerned by the thought of it. Actually she seemed to drift a little at the mention of Tayoko's older brother. However suddenly a change of music occured and the fast pace slowed dramatically down. Oichi squealed delightfully, quickly she grabbed Nagamasa's arm and pulled him to the dance floor. It was time for the couples to flourish now, and Tayoko glanced at Okuni who carefree sipped away at her soda.

Well perhaps she would go see if any males would enjoy dancing with her. She watched as several couples flocked to the floor and how many guys snagged little wall flowers. However she was seeming to fail in her task to do so. Walking by she looked in every direction in the crowds, until..that is she caught sight of someone. He was standing his back to her, dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail, a dark suit...he would be perfect. Taking a few steps closer she watched as he turned to take notice of her.

Tayoko froze. The man's face bore two distinguishing scars on his face, but that isn't why he stopped. A chill was sent down her spine and her boyd tensed. His eyes were a deep violet that seemed to have emotion or depth to them at all. He didn't turn away from her, but as a person passed between them her lock was broken. When the being passed however, the man was not in sight.


End file.
